


After the Wedding

by Phinmeister



Series: Adam and Rick [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, M/M, monopoly, very gay, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinmeister/pseuds/Phinmeister
Summary: Just before Adam and Rick's honeymoon, they spend some quality time together.





	1. Night

Adam quickly informed Rick that there was a grocery store not too far from their current location, about five blocks or so. Rick agreed to go to it immediately, and he drove away from the church without much care at all for what they were leaving behind, and a great deal of care for what was to come.

They arrived at the store in question about three minutes later; Rick parked the car and they hastily got out. They grinned at each other.

"I'll race you there," said Rick.

"To the door?" said Adam.

"Sure."

"It's like fifteen feet away."

"So it'll be a quick race."

"Oh."

They bolted to the door, Adam arriving first. They stopped and smiled widely at each other again, both breathing heavily from their sprints.

"First," said Adam.

Rick wrinkled his nose. "Darn it."

"Ha ha, you lose."

He shook his head, his smile still on his face. "Why did I ever marry you?"

Adam leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Because you love me." He walked forward into the store, and Rick followed him. The door shut behind them rather quickly, trapping them inside.

Adam walked up to the deli, which was directly at the front of the store, and smiled at a very hassled looking woman.

"Hi, we just got married, do you have any cake?"

The woman looked at him with confusion spread across her face. "This is a deli..."

"Oh, yeah, I know. But I've only even here before, like, twice, and I don't know where your cakes are. Not your cakes, the store's cakes. Ha! Anyway. My newlywed husband and I require cake, now."

The woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Didn't you have cake at your wedding?"

Rick laughed.

"Well, yeah," Adam continued, "but he really likes cake -" He jerked his thumb at Rick. "- so now we have to buy it."

She just shook her head. "Yeah, we've got a bakery in the back." She indicated the far corner of the store.

"Woo hoo!" Adam yelled. He attempted to run off, but immediately tripped and fell onto the floor. "Uh, ow."

Rick burst into a loud fit of laughter, and the woman behind them just sighed.

Adam stood up, grinning again. He looked at Rick and indicated for him to come forward. "Come on, cake in the back."

Rick walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and together they walked away.

"You're very excited about cake, I've noticed."

"Maybe it was the cake I just ate. It was really sugary, you know. And chocolate-y."

"You know we're still wearing our suits?"

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see you out of yours. Why?"

Rick shook his head disapprovingly. "Who's to say you didn't ruin something in them when you spectacularly tripped over nothing?"

"Nah, I didn't."

"You sure?"

"Yes, dear. Oh, look. Cake."

They had reached what the deli worker had referred to as a bakery, but was really just shelves of various bread items. To Adam and Rick's delight, there was an entire refrigerator full of cakes from top to bottom. There was a myriad of flavors and intricate designs on the surface of each one, ranging from birthdays to anniversaries and the like. 

"I say we get that one," said Rick, pointing at a random chocolate cake.

"Looks delicious," said Adam.

"Yes. I think I will get it." He opened the door and pulled out the cake, and closed it again. He looked down at the cake in his hands and nodded. "Yes, excellent."

"Shall we pay for it?"

Rick started to nod, and then stopped. "Wait." He handed the cake to Adam and he took it, suddenly looking bemused. "One more thing I think we need to buy. Highly important."

He darted off, and Adam was left to stand there in complete confusion.

"Okay," he said. "Um. I'll just...stay here."

He looked around at his surroundings. There seemed to be bread everywhere in all directions, of all kinds imaginable. There were also the cakes, of course, as well as boxes of cupcakes frosted perfectly with little sprinkles adorning each one. Adam suddenly felt quite hungry, and looked down at the cake he was holding, wishing he could devour it right that very second.

A minute later, Rick came back. Adam stared at him.

"Where the heck did you go?"

"I got these."

Adam looked at what he was holding and immediately rolled his eyes. "You're buying five bottles of lube?"

"Of course I am. We're going to have a busy honeymoon, _mon amour._ " He winked.

Adam ignored that. "Yeah, but...five bottles? The first one took what, a month to get fully emptied?"

"Remember what I just said about us having a busy honeymoon? I meant it."

Adam sighed. "Whatever. Let's pay for this, shall we?"

They walked away. "I bet you're just itching to eat that cake, aren't you?"

"Yes, totally. Anyway, I'm wondering. Is the cashier gonna think it's weird that all we're buying is chocolate cake and lube?"

Rick laughed. "Totally." He paused. "We can buy a bag of Cheetos if you want, to make it seem less awkward."

"Eh, I'm hungry anyway."

"Good."

-

They exited the store, each looking somewhat worried.

"She didn't seem too happy with us, did she?" said Adam.

"I think she gave me a death glare," Rick replied. "She was ready to murder. Not sure why...?"

"Hm."

They got back in the car; Adam set the cake on the back seat along with the bag filled with five bottles of lubricant. He still had the bag of Cheetos they had bought, though, and he leaned back in his seat and tore open the bag, immediately shoving a handful into his mouth.

"Want some?" he said, his mouth full, offering the bag to Rick.

Rick grabbed a handful and said, "I thought the whole point of this was to get cake."

Adam swallowed. "Yes, and we got cake, didn't we? That doesn't mean we have to eat it right now."

"True. But we can't let it go bad."

"How can it go bad? It's cake."

"Cake can go bad, what are you talking about?"

"Whatever. We'll eat it."

They just sat there for a while, eating Cheetos and not having a care in a world. Once the bag had been emptied Adam tossed it into the back seat without a hint of care, and he looked at Rick.

"So! We've got a cake and a car, where should we go?"

Rick frowned. "I don't know. It's a bit late to start anything right now."

Adam looked at him bemusedly. "It's not too late."

"I don't know. We'll go somewhere in the morning. In the meantime, we should go home."

Adam wrinkled his nose. "That's like the most boring place ever."

"Eh, you might say it is, but I have plans. Very fun plans."

-

"Monopoly?"

"Heck yeah. You ever played that before?"

"Of course I have. But it's just...unexpected."

"Why, what were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Not Monopoly."

Rick laughed. "I bet I'll win."

Adam suddenly looked very mischievous. "Oh no you won't. You're talking to the all time winner of the my family's Annual Monopoly Championship... which doesn't exist, but I did tend to win pretty much every game in my younger years."

"I'm married to a Monopoly Annual Champion? Unbelievable." Rick sniffed. "I'll still win."

"I bet you ten bucks you don't."

"Ten Monopoly bucks?"

"Sure."

-

Adam did in fact end up winning, and when he did he stood up and jumped in the air, and threw a handful of fake bills at Rick's face. With that he started dancing around aimlessly and yelling, "I WON HA HA HA HA I WON I WON WOO HOO."

Rick just sat there looking concerned until Adam calmed down and looked at him.

"What?"

"I think I'm finally seeing your true colors."

"I bet you are."

Rick smirked. "So this is what you're like when you're not Mr. Sad and Angsty."

"What am I like?"

"A huge nerd."

Adam's eyes widened. "No."

"Yes."

"I am not."

"You so are."

Adam sat down again. "You are. So, how about another round?"

"Only if you promise not to jump around like you're a crazy person if you win."

"I will, and I will."

"Hm."

-

Adam ended up winning the next three rounds, and he only stopped because Rick put the game board away. As he was putting away all the parts to the game Adam sat down on their couch and looked at him dejectedly.

"I want more Monopoly."

Rick didn't bother to look at him. "I think your slice of cake was spiked."

"No. I had like five slices of cake. Maybe ten. But they weren't spiked."

"I bet they were."

"Isn't spiked, like, a baseball term?"

Rick looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "That's a strike, you moron."

"I'm gonna invent time travel and go back and tell myself not to marry you."

"Hey, if you go back and find yourself you can marry him. I wouldn't care."

"And what would you do with the rest of your life? Hmm?"

"Ugh, I don't even know. Shut up."

"Make me."

Rick looked at him again and tossed the box to the side; he walked over to the couch, sat down next to Adam, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Adam pressed back and grabbed the back of Rick's head, pulling him closer; after a few moments, they broke apart.

"There, I made you," said Rick.

"That's really the only way you could have done that."

"Believe me, I know."

-

The rest of the day wasn't spent too eventfully. Neither of them felt like making anything for dinner, so they ordered a pizza, and the exchange between Adam and the delivery man was unforgettable.

"Hi, large double pepperoni?"

"Oh, yeah, that's ours. My husband and I. We're married. We just got married, actually, today, and this is our wedding dinner, pizza, because we're super weird but we also live alone so we can do whatever we want and we both love pizza and we both love each other so here we are, right now, with pizza, and I'm sorry I just told you all that 'cause you don't care. Here's a twenty."

He and Rick had thereafter devoured the entire pizza in about fifteen minutes, their bites interrupted by incredibly stupid comments.

"I hope you get grease on your suit so you have to take it off."

"I'll be taking it off anyway, don't worry."

"Will you?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. I'll need to bathe and stuff."

"That's not the only reason why you would have to take it off."

"That and grease, I think that's about it."

At around half past ten o'clock, they went to bed, both of them feeling extremely tired from the long day they had had. Once they got in bed, they lied close together and looked at each other - just looked.

"Can you believe we're married?" said Rick. His voice was quiet.

"Yeah," said Adam, almost as an afterthought. "Married." He paused. "Husband."

Rick blinked. "Husband?" he said softly.

"Husband," Adam repeated, his voice cracking a little. "I can call you my husband. Not my boyfriend. My husband."

"Ah. Yes, you can."

"And I'm your husband."

"Yeah. Forever."

With that they smiled at each other.

"You're perfect," said Rick. "Even if you go crazy over Monopoly. Perfect."

"Am I?"

"You are." 


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is almost entirely NSFW. don't read if you don't like that. if you read this and you're like "this sucks lol it's so inaccurate" don't judge me I wrote this when I was 18 and I'm a virgin ok tmi

Adam and Rick woke up curled up next to each other, so much that they appeared as if they were practically glued to each other. Rick was resting his head on Adam's shoulder, and he breathed softly on him, his lips barely an inch away from his skin. Adam was facing the ceiling; his lips were parted and his arm was around Rick. Both of them wore bright, shiny rings on their left hands. 

At around half past nine, they both slowly began to awaken. Adam opened his eyes and tried to rub them, but found that his arm was fastened around Rick and thus such an action was impossible. Rick had just opened his eyes, and was blinking the bleariness away. He looked up at Adam and smiled.

"Hey, gorgeous."

Adam looked at him and gave him his own smile. "Hey."

"Did you know that we're married?"

"I didn't know that. Did you know that you're incredibly beautiful?"

"No, no way. Did you know that you look especially dashing with this ring on your finger?" He grabbed Adam's hand and rubbed his ring finger softly.

"I had no clue. Did you know that you have a matching ring?"

"I honestly had no idea. Did you know that you're amazing?"

Adam shifted downwards, and Rick sat up just slightly. Adam removed his arm from around Rick and brought it up to softly stroke his hair.

"I didn't know."

"Oh."

"Did you know that you're the most beautiful sight on a Sunday morning?"

"I didn't even know it was Sunday."

"It is."

Rick leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Did you know that you're looking especially attractive on this Sunday morning?"

"Am I?"

"Oh, man, you are. So much."

"I kinda thought so. 'Cause you are, too. So much."

"That's a problem."

"Yeah, it's bugging me like crazy."

"Well, why don't you get over here and kiss me if it's bugging you so much?"

Adam leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Rick's lips. Rick closed his eyes and pressed back, and Adam did the same. They broke apart, and Rick moved over to kiss Adam's cheek and the side of his chin.

"You know, I have an idea," he said, his voice muffled by the his lips pressed against Adam's skin. "It involves you, and me, doing crazy weird stuff to each other."

"And it's not Monopoly?"

"Oh, believe me, it's not."

"Hm." He brought his hand up and pressed Rick down on the bed, and climbed on top of him. He leaned down to kiss him, sloppily and wet, and with his left hand he traced his fingers down Rick's side. "I'm okay with that, I think. In this case."

Rick gave a soft groan and grabbed the back of Adam's head, pulling him closer. Adam gave him another hard kiss, and leaned his head over to lick his cheek and neck. Rick shut his eyes tight as Adam continued, moving up towards his earlobe and down towards his collarbone.

"I swear," he managed to gasp out, "you are magic."

"Am I?" said Adam. He kissed Rick's neck several times, each kiss quick and moving downwards with each one. "I think you are, too."

"Ughh. I don't care."

"Didn't think you did." He had reached his collarbone, and he gave this area several more kisses. Rick gasped. Adam licked his skin and rested his lips on the edge of his neck, smiling.

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

"Nothing." With his right hand, he stroked his fingers down the side of Rick's chest, and Rick shuddered. "You're just so beautiful."

"Oh."

He kissed him again, deeply and passionately. Rick reached his arm up to Adam's hair and grabbed a handful, and lightly pulled it. Adam broke the kiss, giving a light gasp.

Rick opened his eyes; he was still holding on to Adam's hair. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Remember what I bought yesterday?"

"Cake?"

"Nope."

"Cheetos?"

Rick smiled. "You know what I mean."

"Five bottles of lube?"

"You got it."

"What about them?"

"What do you think?"

"We still have some left." He looked over at the nightstand next to the bed.

"Then go get it, silly."

Adam shook his head and Rick let go of his hair. Adam got out of bed and crouched down in front of the nightstand, and opened the top drawer. Rick closed his eyes as he waited, and a few seconds later Adam jumped back on the bed again.

"You look freaking gorgeous, you know that?"

Rick opened his eyes. "So do you, darling."

"Hm." He positioned himself on top of Rick again and gave him a deep kiss, holding the bottle of lubricant loosely in his left hand. They continued kissing each other sloppily until Adam broke off.

"You ready for this?" he said.

"So ready," said Rick.

"Thought so."

He sat up and popped the cap off the bottle. Rick watched him curiously as he did so, and Adam looked directly at him.

"Don't stare at me."

"I think I have the right to."

"It's weird. You're weird."

Rick gave him a look of indignation. "You're the one who's going to -"

"All right, shh. Calm down." He poured a moderate amount of liquid on his fingers and, with his free hand, tossed the bottle aside. "We're out."

"Good, I bought five bottles."

"Oh, don't I know it. Shh. Close your eyes."

Rick did so, and with his lubricant-covered hand Adam coated himself with about half the content on his fingers. He leaned in forward and positioned himself over Rick, and gave him a quick, light kiss on the nose. He brought his hand down and hummed, and a second later Rick jerked.

"Why did you want me to close my eyes for this, now?"

"Because you look beautiful." He shifted upwards just slightly, and closer to Rick. He gave him another passionate kiss on the lips, and traced his fingers down Rick's side. He breathed.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," said Rick, almost as a mumble. Adam pushed forward and Rick yelled.

"Aw, God -"

"Shhh."

"Don't tell me to shush!"

"I will."

Adam thrusted his hips forward and gave Rick another sloppy kiss on the lips; he thrusted again, and Rick gave a loud groan.

"Aw, yeah," Adam murmured, "do that again."

"You do that again."

"I will." He pushed forward quickly, and Rick groaned again.

"Aaaaaaugh yeaah."

"Hmm," said Adam, and he thrusted again twice. "So beautiful," he said, almost in a whisper.

"Ughhh."

"What?"

"Don't what me."

"Did you know this is the first time we're doing this as actual husbands?"

"Aaaaaadam aaaaugh yes I do know it's wonderful do it again."

"All right."

He continued thrusting his hips forward quickly and Rick continued to moan throatily, as was expected. Rick gave a low sort of gasp, and Adam kissed him again.

"Beautiful."

"Uh huh. Ughhhh. Babe, you're amazing aw yes keep going aaaugh yeaah -"

"Shh."

"Shut up." He groaned again, almost louder than he had previously.

Adam pushed forward again, harder, and Rick yelled.

"Oh my God never stop."

"I'll have to eventually."

"Don't, please don't. Awwww man."

Adam hummed again, and Rick shut his eyes tight and gave a low whimper.

A few moments later, Adam came to orgasm and pulled away, falling down on the bed next to Rick and immediately grabbing his earlobe with his teeth. He began sucking and biting it vigilantly, and Rick moaned again.

"You are freaking -"

"What?" said Adam, his voice muffled.

"Beautiful."

"Oh." He continued further, licking and kissing Rick's neck, and Rick gave several more soft moans.

"Are you even gonna clean yourself up?"

Adam stopped, and pulled away. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

Rick rolled his eyes. "I killed the moment."

"Don't worry, I'll come back." He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom for some paper towels. As he did so, Rick stared up at the ceiling and briefly contemplated his life, and how exactly it had brought him to his current situation.

Adam came back a few seconds later, hurriedly and sloppily wiped off himself, the bed sheets, and Rick, and threw them away. He then came back and immediately climbed back onto Rick again, and he gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm back," he said.

"I noticed," said Rick. "I don't think you really care about cleanliness, either."

"That's right, I don't. All I care about is you."

"Yeah, well, I knew that," Rick mumbled. Adam laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Still frisky?"

"Always frisky."

Adam looked at him with an expression of fake shock. "Always?"

"Pretty much."

"So that's why we have sex all the time."

"Yep."

"Ha." He kissed him again. "So. Want me to do anything about that friskiness?" He quickly leaned over and bit Rick's earlobe.

Rick groaned. "Holy hecking yes, please do."

Adam laughed again and slowly licked down Rick's neck; Rick moaned.

"Frick," he gasped out.

"You're easily aroused."

"Ha! And you're not? Mr. I Get Frisky If The Thought of Rick Being Naked Only Briefly Crosses My Mind?"

"I didn't say I wasn't easily aroused. But you are, too."

"Don't freaking tease me, it's driving me nuts."

"I can if I want, you're my husband."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Adam lightly stroked down Rick's right side with his right hand. "You were saying?"

"You're a _tease_."

"I know. It gets you so insane, it's unbelievable."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Rick leaned in and gave him a passionate and sloppy kiss on the lips. Adam pressed his lips back hard, and he brought his free hand up to run his fingers through Rick's hair. He broke the kiss and gave one of his own soft moans into Rick's ear; Rick shuddered.

Adam danced the fingers of his right hand downwards, and he traced circles around Rick's hips.

"Hmm?"

"Yes."

"Thought so." He carefully reached even further down, and Rick groaned.

"You're beautiful," said Adam.

"You are too aaaaaaugh oh yeaaah faster will you?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward so he was even closer to Rick and rested his head next to Rick's, his lips pressed against Rick's neck. With his right hand, he began a fast pumping motion, which made Rick moan even louder.

"That good?"

Rick breathed heavily. "Yeah," he gasped out.

"All right." He quickened the pace of his hand even more, which produced even more moans from Rick. Adam kissed his neck again, and licked it softly; he was enjoying this. The fact that, as he had told him, Rick was so easily aroused was a great advantage to him, and he took care of it as often as he could.

"Aaaadam," Rick said.

"What?"

"I'm -"

"Oh." He removed his hand, and Rick came to orgasm. He continued to breathe heavily, his eyes shut.

"Oh, man," he said.

"I'll get it, don't worry." Adam got off the bed and grabbed more paper towels, and Rick lied there, collecting himself. Once Adam had thrown the paper towels away he jumped back on the bed and lied next to him, and gave him a quick kiss. And then he laughed.

Rick looked at him. "What?"

"We just consummated our marriage," he said gleefully.

Rick smirked. "Oh did we?"

"Yep. So I guess now we're actual _actual_ husbands."

"The contract has been sealed."

"So it has." He leaned in closer to Rick and rested his head on his shoulder, and closed his eyes and smiled. "It's good."

"It's very good."

Adam hummed. "I vote that we just spend all of our honeymoon in bed."

Rick shook his head. "Uh uh. We didn't spend all that time preparing for nothing."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You paid for it, remember?"

"Mm hmm." He pressed a soft kiss to Rick's neck. "Just this morning, then?"

"What time is it?"

"How should I know?"

"You have a watch."

"Not on me right now."

"It's right next to you."

"Yeah, well, you're right next to me, too. Guess which one I'd rather be with?"

"Me?"

"Yep."

They lied there like that for a while, occasionally giving each other a brief kiss on the lips, or neck, or wherever they could find. 

Eventually, though, about half an hour later, they got out of bed. They stretched for a few moments, and then looked at each other. 

"You know what?" said Adam. 

"What?"

"We are both sweaty and disgusting."

"So we are. What do you propose we do about it?"

"What do you propose we do about it?"

"I think we need a shower."

"Yes. We do." He walked into the bathroom and yawned, and Rick followed him. "No sex, though. Just cleaning."

"Eh, I've had enough sex for right now anyway."

"Good thing we don't have to take off our clothes." Adam reached into the shower and turned on the water. "Because it would be so difficult to, you know?"

"It's difficult enough." They stepped inside, and were immediately hit with a gush of water. "You know, I've always thought that we should abandon everything and become traveling nudists. Except instead of traveling to exotic places we would travel between the fridge and our bed."

"Sounds fun to me," said Adam. He reached down and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. "Although, don't we do that already?"

"Pretty much. Which is why I think a career change would be easy."

"I'm not giving up my job for your silly self." He poured a small amount of shampoo into his hand and brought it up to Rick's now soaked hair, and began rubbing it in softly. "No matter how attractive you may be."

"You'll regret it, I'm sure." He sighed. "That feels good."

"It always feels good to not have greasy hair."

"Oh, whatever." He smiled. "Husband." 

Adam smiled back. "Husband."

Rick's hair was now incredibly soapy, and Adam removed his hand. 

"Can you get mine?"

"Sure, my love." Rick leaned down and grabbed the bottle and poured some liquid into his hand, and gently massaged Adam's head as Adam had done to him. "Nice and clean, splishy splashy."

Adam laughed. "Splishy splashy?"

"Well, if we were in a bath it would make more sense." He leaned in and gave Adam a quick kiss on his chin. "Stubble?"

"Just a bit."

"I like it."

"I figured you would."

"Hmm." Rick leaned in again and rested his lips against the same spot he had kissed him, and gently rubbed his face back and forth. "Ah."

"Are you gonna wash my hair?"

"No, I'm just gonna stand here and admire your face."

"You do that every second of the day."

"So I do." He moved his face away and removed his hand from Adam's hair. "There, Your Highness. Soaped up and ready to be washed out."

"Same with you, actually."

"Ha. We’re practically the same person."

"Don't say that the day after our wedding, will you?" 

About a minute later, they had gotten all the soap out of their hair. 

"Where's the actual soap?" said Rick. "Like, the one that comes in a bar." He looked down. "By your feet. Why is everything by your feet?"

"'Cause I'm standing in the place where we put everything."

"Get it, will you?"

Adam reached down and handed it to Rick. Rick immediately stepped closer to Adam and lightly touched his nose with the soap. "Boop."

Adam gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

Rick reached his arm around and began soaping up Adam's back. "Hm. I love your back, you know that?"

"You love everything about me."

"I know." He moved the bar of soap around before moving it up and down Adam's sides, starting with the right and then moving to the left. "Soon you will be squeaky clean."

"Good, I need it."

"Yes, you do." He took a step backwards and looked down at Adam's chest as he rubbed the bar of soap over it. "Ugh, is every part of you gorgeous?"

"Probably."

"Oh, probably. I say definitely." He handed the bar of soap to him and then lightly stroked down his chest with his index finger. "I don't know. There's something about you."

"Like the fact that you're married to me and thus you have to find me attractive or else?"

"Hmm." Rick closed his eyes. "Married," he mumbled. 

Adam leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Rick opened his mouth just slightly and pressed back hard, and they continued kissing each other for about ten seconds. They broke off and stared dreamily at each other. 

"Actual husband," said Adam. 

"You're mine," said Rick, "and I'm yours."

"Uh huh." They kissed again. 

"I thought we weren't gonna have sex."

"That's right," said Adam, "we're not. Kissing's okay, though."

"Kissing's always okay."

Adam was still holding the bar of soap, and he started to run it all over Rick's back. "You know, I could do anything with this one bar of soap right here."

"Anything?"

"Maybe."

"You couldn't go skydiving with it."

"That's true." He moved forward to Rick's sides, and quickly soaped up his lower back as he did so. "I was thinking more along the lines of, I could probably soap up your balls and you would think it was totally great for two reasons."

"Two?"

"Yeah." He moved the soap to Rick's chest. "One, it feels nice. I think. Two, it's me doing it to you."

"That sounds like the reasons for why I let you do anything to me."

"Like drag a bar of soap across your chest?"

"Exactly." He set the bar of soap aside and let Rick wash himself off. He reached up and grabbed Rick's hair, and tried to run his fingers through it. "Tangled."

"It's 'cause I just got it wet, darling."

"I thought so." He pulled his hand away. "Well. Are you still feeling gross and sweaty?"

"Considerably less. Actually, I think we're done."

"Good." He shifted over and turned off the water, and they both got out. Rick grabbed a towel and threw it at Adam, and grabbed one for himself as well. 

"Maybe morning sex isn't really our thing," said Adam as he dried himself off. 

Rick scrunched his nose. "No, don't say that."

"Why?"

"I liked it." Suddenly, he grinned. "Hey, remember in September when you woke me up by kissing me and I said, 'I've never been woken up with a kiss before,' and you said, 'yeah, well, get used to it'? And now we're waking each other up by having sex."

"How much we've changed," said Adam. He hung up his towel. "So, should we get dressed?"

Rick nodded. "Sure."

They got dressed in shorts and t-shirts and made their way to the living room, where they both collapsed on the couch across from the kitchen. 

"So," said Adam. "Honeymoon."

"Sounds appealing," said Rick. 

"Where to?"

"California?"

"Oh, yeah."

Adam leaned his head back against the couch and stared thoughtfully ahead of him. "You know, when I was younger I used to dreaming about going to a lot of places all over the world."

"So does everyone."  


"Yeah, but I dreamt about getting famous. World tours and all, you know. I always thought I would find some place, like, in Ireland or somewhere, and it would be beautiful. Like, I can just imagine flowers everywhere, and grassy hills by the ocean, and... I swore to myself that I was going to get married there, if I ever did find a place like that."

Rick's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Too late, I know. But I would still like to go somewhere like that. I'd like it. And I bet you would like it, too."

"Sounds like it. You want to go there? Ireland?"

"I mean, maybe someday."

"I'm up for it." Rick yawned. "Breakfast first, though."

"Well, yeah, I'm not saying go right now."

"But today." He stood up and stretched. "Shall I make coffee for the newlyweds?"

"Oh yes."

He walked in to the kitchen and drummed his fingers on the countertop. "Newlyweds, aw yeaaaah..." He hummed a little tune. "Adam, come up with a song about newlyweds."

"I can't just come up with a song like that."

"Yeah you can."

"I cannot." He looked at Rick. "I got it, I'll write a song about ten million Rick Youngs danced to made up music the day after their wedding."

Rick smirked. "Catchy."

"I know, I think it'll be a hit."

"Definitely. My favorite part was the ten million Rick Youngs. Although I think that would be your favorite part too."

"My favorite?" He smirked. "Ten million Ricks, more like ten million ways to get on my nerves."

"What if we all made out in front of you?"

"Still annoying."

"Uh huh. Liar."

"Not."

"Are too." He walked back to the couch with two full cups of coffee, and handed one to Adam. "Here you go. Scalding hot, just as you like it."

"Oh, whatever." He took a sip anyway. "Barely boiling. You tried."

"I guess I did." He looked over at Adam and smiled. 

Adam smiled back nervously. "What?"

"I love being married to you."

"It hasn't even been a day."

"Well, what I've had so far has been perfect." He took a sip of his coffee. "And it'll be perfect forever, probably."

"Probably?"

"Definitely."

"Thought so." 

Rick took another sip of his coffee, and then set the cup aside on the table next to the couch. "Is this the start of our epic honeymoon? Coffee on our couch?"  


"Seems so."  


"Good. I like it."  


"Yeah." Adam smiled slightly. "Me too."


End file.
